V de venganza y L de Latinoamérica: La secuela
by Lipurogry
Summary: Después de su intento de venganza, los latinos son llevados a una comisaria. ¿Que pasara a ahora? Secuela de V de venganza y L de Latinoamerica
1. Chapter 1

V de venganza y L de Latinoamérica: La secuela

Aviso: el fic no está hecho para ofender a nadie, solo está hecho para entretenimiento. Si no les gusta, eviten los insultos vía review

Personajes

Argentina: Martin Del Castillo

Bolivia: Mateo Ortiz

Brasil: Lucas Da Silva

Colombia: Mariana Gutiérrez Carriedo

Chile: Manuel Rondón

Ecuador: Julián Pérez

México: Daniel Loyola

Perú: Leonardo Torres

Venezuela: Helena Rodríguez

Latin Hetalia y Hetalia no me pertenece

…

Después del intento de venganza por parte de los latinos y la posterior captura , las naciones latinas fueron llevadas a una Comisaria

— ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Los demandare con mi abogado! — grito Daniel detrás de los barrotes, aferrándose a ellos como si pudiera romperlos

En una celda estaban Argentina, Brasil, Bolivia, Chile y Perú; mientras que en la de al lado estaban Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador y México

—¡Cállense de una vez!— grito Inglaterra haciendo que los murmullos cesaran levemente . Los de habla inglesa se hallaban en la recepción de la comisaria, discutiendo

—Yo digo que les dejemos cadena perpetua— decía Estados Unidos

—Deberíamos hacerles limpiar el desastre que dejaron — señalo Arthur, haciendo una mueca al recordar la forma en la que había quedado la casa de Alfred

En su Celda, Venezuela lloraba

—Buaaaa ¿¡Que he hecho para merecer esto!? —Sollozaba Helena — ¿¡Acaso en otra vida fui…bailarina de un Cabaret Francés!? — y con eso volvió a llorar como si fuera el Salto Angel, bajo la mirada perpleja de Mariana

Alfred y Arthur quedaron en el mismo estado que Mariana al oir a Helena

—Ok…eso fue exagerado—masculló el estadounidense para si

—Venezuela, para de llorar, que nos vas a ahogar a todos —Bramó Chile desde su celda a su hermana, viendo el rio de lagrimas entrar en el lugar donde estaba.

Inglaterra suspiro agotado. El interrogatorio seria largo, realmente largo.

…

Poco más tarde, se hallaban en la típica sala de interrogatorios, dos habitaciones separadas por una especie de vidrio anti-balas. En una era donde estaban normalmente al que interrogaban y en la otra estaban los agentes policiales, haciendo preguntas

El primero seria Argentina

Arthur y Alfred entraron, casi al mismo tiempo que el argentino que iba escoltado por un par de guardias, esposado.

Luego de una pausa incomoda, comenzaron:

—¿Nombre? — pregunto Alfred

—Martin Del Castillo—contesto el latino con aburrimiento

—Edad —

—Poco más de 200 años pero aparento 21 años—

Arthur decidió hacer la siguiente pregunta

—¿Ocupación?—

—ser el Rey de este mundo gris y miserable—

—


	2. Chapter 2

_En el capitulo anterior _

_Arthur decidió hacer la siguiente pregunta_

_—¿Ocupación?—_

_—ser el Rey de este mundo gris y miserable—_

—Sera ser el rey de los imbéciles— Susurro el cejon. Jones continuo haciendo preguntas pero no pudieron sacarle nada más

Bolivia…

Un tembloroso Mateo respondía a las preguntas de Arthur

—¿Nombre? —

—M-Mateo Ortiz—

—¿Edad?—

—200 años pero aparento 19—

—¿Ocupación?—

—Cocinero—

—¿Qué hacías en casa de Alfred?—

—Ayudaba a mis h-hermanos c-con su plan— y con eso, el moreno se hecho a llorar

—S-se que no debí hacerlo, pero por favor, ¡No me maten! Buaaaa— Sin saber qué hacer, los rubios llamaron a los guardias para que se llevaran al boliviano, quien lloraba copiosamente

_Mientras tanto, en las celdas _

Ecuador, Venezuela y Perú estaban amontonados en el teléfono, ansiosos

—Vamos Papá, contesta— murmuro Helena

—¿Aló? — Contesto la voz de España desde el otro lado de la línea

—Hola Papá Toño— hablo Julián— soy yo, Ecuador

—¡Julián! ¿Qué ocurre hijo? — exclamo Antonio

—Bueno papá…estamos en una comisaria—

—¿En una comisaria? ¿Por qué? —

—…Estamos detenidos…—

—¡¿Qué?! — El grito de España hizo que el ecuatoriano se apartara el teléfono del oído— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? ¿En donde estas? — añadió enojado el español. Cuando los viera…

—Estamos en Estados Unidos, y los demás están siendo interrogados por Alfred y Arthur— Antonio sintió las ganas de estrangular al ingles

—¿Quién está al lado tuyo? — Julián miro por encima del hombro a la venezolana y al peruano

—Helena y Leonardo— y luego de dos minutos, Ecuador colgó, con expresión consternada

—¿Qué dijo Antonio, Julián?— inquirió la morena

—Dijo que no nos moviéramos…por que viene para acá— Helena y Leonardo se miraron. Si España venia en camino eso no era bueno, para nada bueno.

—Saben a que me recuerda esto— comento Leonardo

—¿A que? — inquirió la venezolana

—Al video de la canción "Mr Saxobeat"—

_Devuelta a la sala de interrogatorios_

Ahora era el turno de Perú

—¿Podrías dejar tu stupid pokerface? — Pregunto Alfred obstinado. Tenian media hora tratando de sacarle algo al moreno pero este tenia una actitud exasperante, apenas decía uno que otro monosilabo

—No— fue la respuesta que recibió

—Argggghh—gruño Alfred levantándose y en menos de un minuto paso a la otra habitación y se lanzo al cuello del Peruano, tratando de estrangularlo.

Inglaterra no se movió, ni siquiera cuando los guardias se llevaron a su ex colonia, para calmarlo

_Devuelta a las celdas _

Venezuela estaba sentada en un banco, buscando algo en su bolsillos y Mariana tocaba un acordeón. Mexico jugaba a las canicas y Brasil hacia dibujos en la pared

— ¡Por fin!— exclamo Helena

—¿Qué?— pregunto la colombiana sin dejar de tocar

esto— y en eso mostro un ¿¡Pico de minería!?. Mariana abrió los ojos al máximo

—¡¿Qué diablos haces?!— la otra rodo los ojos

—¿Me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar ahí como una boba? — y en eso, ambas hermanas empezaron a cavar

…

_Por fin! _

_*Salto Ángel: es la cascada más alta del mundo (según tengo entendido), y está ubicada en el Estado Bolívar, en Venezuela _

_Y ahora _

_¿Qué creen que va a ocurrir en el próximo capítulo? Dejen su respuesta_

_Hasta pronto, Samira Gry _


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora era el turno de Chile

—¿Ocupación? — pregunto el ingles por enésima vez en el dia

—Periodista— contesto nervioso Manuel

—¿Qué hacías en casa de Alfred? — En eso, Manuel se hecho a reir histéricamente y sin razón aparente, y fue sacado de la sala

Horas más tarde, después de quince mil insultos, tres mordidas cinco patadas y diez amenazas de muerte, el estadounidense y el británico estaban en la sala de interrogatorios, vendados y con un ojo morado.

—Tus primos son algo salvajes, Brother— se quejo Inglaterra, tomando una legendaria taza de Té

—Iggy, ¿Por qué tomas tanto té? — la pregunta de Estados Unidos descoloco a Inglaterra. ¿Cómo le respondería?, se pregunto, ¿Para verte mejor? No eso era de la Caperucita Roja…

El menor lo observaba e incomodo, carraspeo

—La ultima persona en la lista es Venezuela— comento casualmente, pero su maliciosa lo delato— you Girlfriend— el rubor del mayor no se hizo esperar

—Ella no es my girlfriend Alfred, ¿Cuántas veces te lo debo decir? — contesto Arthur sonrojado. Su ex-colonia era él único que sabia sobre su amor hacia Helena, por increíble que pareciera.

Como era de esperar, cuando Arthur se entero de que Alfred sabia sobre eso quiso matar a dicho come hamburguesas (como siempre pero esta vez con más intensidad de lo normal), pero este había jurado que no diría nada (luego de muchas amenazas).

Una explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos. Un hombre, vestido con el uniforme de policía, entro.

—Señor Kirkiland, Señor Jones. Un hombre derribo uno de los muros y esta en la entrada, con un hacha de guerra—dijo apresurado— dice que se llama Antonio Fernández Carriedo

—Bloody Hell—susurro Arthur, levantándose siendo seguido por Alfred que se disculpo con el oficial. Ese no era su mejor día, sin duda.

Al llegar, tal como le habían dicho, estaba Antonio de pie entre los escombros, con un aura oscura envolviéndolo

—¿Dónde están mis hijos, jodido Ingles? — dijo el castaño con voz amenazante. El aludido estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera le importo que España se comportara como el pirata que había sido

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —Le espeto el rubio— estas destruyendo un edifico publico

—Alguien me ha dicho que mis hijos estan aquí y he venido—contesto—Me gustaría saber porque están aquí — su voz aun tenia un tono oscuro pero el ingles no se inmuto. Ya se habia acostumbrado a esa faceta del español.

—Señor Fernández, cálmese por favor— le pidió uno de los guardias, haciendo que Antonio lo mirara de una manera que hubiera hecho correr hasta el más valiente (léase, Alfred).

—No me voy a calmar hasta saber que le hicieron estos imbéciles a mis hijos— Alfred y Arthur se miraron. Esto sin duda seria largo, muy largo.

_Volviendo a las celdas _

—Esta listo— exclamo triunfante Mariana, viendo el agujero que ella y su hermana habían cavado. Ecuador y México apenas las habían ayudado, demasiado conmocionados como para moverse, aunque por la iniciativa de Julián crearon una catapulta (¿Cómo lo hicieron? Ni idea)

—Solo queda un problema, Mari— señalo Helena— ¿Cómo sacaremos a los demás? —

La ilusión de Gutierrez se esfumo. Sinceramente no lo pensó antes.

Mientras tanto, Daniel parecía haber tenido una idea

— Colombia, ¿Tú no tienes un laser? —le pregunto, y la colombiana asintió

— ¡¿Y lo has tenido todo este tiempo?!— Le reclamo Julián, recibiendo un "¡Cállate, menso!" de parte de sus hermanos

Sacando el laser, Mariana hizo un círculo cuidadosamente para luego ser apartada de la pared por Daniel

—Atras— dijo y sin previo aviso, dio una patada que derrumbo el muro o por lo menos parte de él

Los demás no reaccionaron inmediatamente, tosiendo por las nubes de polvo

—Mi hermano es el "Bruce Lee" latino— afirmo el ecuatoriano asomandose por la abertura, asombrado.

Una vez desaparecido todo el polvo, vieron a Bolivia pegado al muro contrario, con expresión de terror

—¿Son dementes? ¡Pudieron matarnos! — les dijo entre atemorizado y furioso, cuando unos quejidos se oyeron debajo de los escombros

—¡Ay, mi hermoso y bello rostro! —

—Cierra el pico, Martín— se quejaron Chile y Perú, quienes no estaban mucho mejor que el argentino

—Cállense y ayúdenme a sacar a las vacas— Dijo Brasil obstinado, dirigiéndose primero a los que estaban atrapados y luego a los destroza-muros

—¡Oye Luciano! Ten un poco más de respeto por el país de origen del Papa— y así se tardaron aproximadamente siete minutos sacando a Manuel, Martin y Leonardo mientras explicaban rápidamente el plan de escape.

—¿Destrozaron la pared de una comisaria? Genial!... —canturreo Manuel, una vez llegaron a la catapulta.

El plan consistía en que dos naciones se subieran a la catapulta para ser lanzados al otro lado de la calle. Ninguno parecía feliz con eso.

Y los primeros serian Chile y Daniel.

—Ahhh ¡Me voy a morirrrr! — ¡BUM! Ambos cayeron en la terraza, muy adoloridos

Leonardo y Julián…

—¡Luciano, me las vas a pagarrr caroooo! — grito Leonardo, cayendo encima del pobre Manuel, bajo la mirada de preocupación de Daniel. Los cuatro se apartaron, no queriendo ser aplastados en sus regiones vitales.

Mariana y Helena…

—Como se te ocurra caerme encima Helena, te quitare la mitad del estado Amazonas— Dijo "amablemente" Mariana, a su hermana

—Ya me has quitado suficiente territorio para toda una vida, Mariana— le replico, poco antes de ser lanzada por los aires

— Bazinyaaaaaaaaaa— grito la venezolana antes de caer de bruces, besando el suelo como el Papa

Rápidamente, Martin y Mateo subieron, el primero estaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia y el segundo tenia la cara tan pálida como el papel.

— ¡Viva Argentinaaaa! —

— ¡Quiero a mi mamá!—

Entonces se escucharon ruidos de pisadas y Luciano mascullo una grosería en su idiota natal, lanzándose velozmente en la catapulta para llegar a donde estaban los demás

—¡Shit! ¡Regresen aquí! — Daniel se volteo y vio que Alfred y Arthur estaban delante del agujero en donde había estado, con expresión aturdida. Para su sorpresa, vio a Antonio no muy lejos de Kirkiland, observando a sus hijos entre el enojo y el asombro

—Jaja, somos mejores que ustedes— Festejo Manuel, mientras Martin le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, felicitándolo— son unos idiotas, lalala

—Asi es Manu— le dijo el rubio, para luego dirigirse a los de habla inglesa—Aquí queda demostrado que soy mejor que todos ustedes, Bitches —La ultima palabra ofendió al estadounidense y al ingles

—¿Cómo nos llamaste?— Grito Arthur, y casi en seguida, Alfred sacaba una metralleta de francotirador de donde-solo-Dios-sabe.

"_Se nota que tienen problemas de audición_" pensó Helena con sarcasmo

—Me gustaría quedarme para conversar pero es mejor que nos vayamos "_antes de que Alfred nos rellene de balas_" — exclamo Mateo añadiendo esto ultimo para sí. No tuvo que decirlo dos veces cuando ya todos los latinos se largaban corriendo.

Argentina les saco la lengua infantilmente a las naciones que estaban en las ruinas del muro, para luego correr-por su vida-

Antonio observo todo, enojado pero orgulloso de sus retoños

"_No puedo creer que he vivido para ver este día_" pensó España, viendo el desastre que había a su alrededor, muy divertido

…

_Notas finales:_

_Por fin he terminado! Me gusto escribir esta historia, y lamentablemente, no va a haber una secuela porque además de tener muchos proyectos pendientes, estoy ocupada escribiendo "Señora Luna"._

_Sobre lo que le dijo Venezuela a Colombia: "…Ya me has quitado suficiente territorio para toda una vida…" se refiere a que Colombia, en la vida real, le ha quitado una buena parte de su territorio a Venezuela a lo largo de los años, siendo el Golfo de Paria el ultimo pedazo que ha adquirido Colombia (si no me equivoco)._

_Y bitches es, en español… arroz al revés (seguro entenderán)_

_Nos leemos _

_Samira Gry _


End file.
